Let's Play Justice Masters
"Let's Play Justice Masters" is the 41st episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack, as superheroes, try to help Mr. Cat relax after he gets a doctor's prescription telling him to rest since he is extremely stressed (unaware that they themselves are the cause of his stress). However, their attempts to help him out do nothing but stress him out further and injure him in various ways. Plot Kaeloo rides up on a horse-scooter dressed as Zorro and tells the audience that she is a "justice master". Just then, Mr. Cat walks by, looking extremely tired. Kaeloo greets him and asks where he was, and he informs her that he was at the doctor's office. He shows her his prescription, which shows that he is extremely stressed and has to rest. Kaeloo is confused as to why he would have any reason to be stressed, but immediately after, a scene is shown where Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack do crazy, annoying things, which implies that they are the cause of his stress. He asks what she is doing, and she explains that she is a justice master. Stumpy criticizes her and says she isn't a good justice master, to her annoyance. They start arguing, and Mr. Cat sinks to his knees on the ground and angrily yells that he needs some rest. Stumpy and Quack Quack tell him to calm down, unaware that it is entirely their fault that he's stressed. Mr. Cat walks up to the couch in front of the TV and looks around. After ensuring that nobody else is around to bother him, he curls up on the couch and falls asleep. Kaeloo sees him from the top of a hill and rides the horse-scooter down the hill towards the couch. She then yells that she will protect Mr. Cat from anyone who wants to disturb him. Of course, this results in him waking up and almost getting a heart attack. As he takes an aspirin in frustration, she asks him if he has seen Stumpy and Quack Quack. Meanwhile, Stumpy and Quack Quack are shown watching the whole thing through a camera with multiple screens. Stumpy notices that the TV remote is on the opposite side of the couch from where Mr. Cat is lying, and realizes that he can't reach it without making an effort. They dress up as superheroes and go to "save" him. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat wakes up and decides to watch TV, but, as Stumpy predicted, the remote is too far away. He tries to reach it without getting up, but he can't. Kaeloo sees this and leaps into the air with her kick-scooter, and she grabs the remote. Unfortunately, the kick-scooter rams into Mr. Cat's stomach. Kaeloo, oblivious to the fact that Mr. Cat is now writhing in pain, tells him he doesn't need to thank her and is about to hand him the remote when suddenly, it is snatched out of her hand by a grappling hook used by Stumpy, who introduces himself and Quack Quack as superheroes. Kaeloo says that there can't be three justice masters, so Stumpy says two should be enough and tells her to leave. Stumpy and Quack Quack walk off, but Quack Quack's head is blown off. It turns out that Mr. Cat shot him with a bazooka. Mr. Cat then angrily demands to know what the others want, and Kaeloo says that they just want to help him. They then go on into making speeches about being justice masters until the point where Mr. Cat gets so angry he decides to shoot everyone with a bazooka, which he believes will relax him. Before he can do anything, however, Stumpy tells him that they will leave, and if he needs help from him and Quack Quack he can use their signal. Stumpy leaves, and Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that if he needs her, he should whistle. She also leaves. Mr. Cat then calls up a company and asks for a relaxing formula, but finds out that they are extremely expensive and hangs up the phone in frustration. He suddenly gets an idea and calls all three Justice Masters to help him. They arrive and ask him what the problem is. He explains to them that he asked for a relaxing formula but it was too expensive, and claims that he has now become suicidal. They decide to help him out and use their superhero gadgets to set things up so he can relax. Mr. Cat is sitting in the bathroom, so Stumpy uses a gadget to yank the toilet out of the bathroom. Mr. Cat starts yelling at them, but stops when he sees what they've done. They decide to start "saving" him. The first phase involves massaging him, but being superheroes, they use too much force and wind up putting him in a lot of pain. They then decide to use the "special massage", where Quack Quack jumps onto Mr. Cat from a cliff. Next, Kaeloo tries tickling him to eliminate stress. Finally, they decide to let him relax in a hot tub... filled with acid. Ignoring his screams of pain, the Justice Masters believe that they have done a great job helping him. Later, Stumpy tells Kaeloo that he has decided to become her sidekick. She tells him that he is supposed to be mute, and he claims to understand, but he clearly doesn't, as evidenced by the way he keeps talking. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Horse-scoote Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Kaeloo is dressed as Zorro, Stumpy is dressed as Ratman (an obvious parody of Batman) and Quack Quack is dressed as Robquack (an obvious parody of Robin). At the end of the episode, Kaeloo tells to act as Zorro's sidekick, Bernardo. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * In French, the name of the episode is "Si on jouait au justicier masqué" (Let's Play Masked Avenger) Gallery Justicemasters.jpg Mr. Cat Stressed Out.png Mr. Cat Threatens To Shoot Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack.png Mr. Cat Pulled From Toilet.png 3 Super Zeroes.png Mr. Cat Gives Up.png Stumpy and Quack Quack as Super Heroes.png Mr. Cat Sleeping.png Let's Play Justice Masters.png Mr. Cat Annoyed By Stumpy.png Mr. Cat Tired.png 843DDF42-4706-4C20-977A-87AAAF27C763.jpeg 152A3437-5A78-48C9-8218-BE75BB4C72BE.jpeg 41A97278-8E72-4A4B-9621-F4543ADDA9AD.jpeg A94CFEA2-1134-4C2E-8271-CABF8EEB17D8.jpeg 08DF5FC4-CE31-4DF5-BB2D-F4F9BFAB8E63.jpeg Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_aux_Justiciers_Masqués'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 1 Episodes